Ridicule
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Senku avait lui aussi fini par succomber au pire sentiment qui existait en ce monde. L'émotion la plus cruelle et la plus douce de l'être humain. Celle qui avait créé des guerres et résolu des conflits. Celle qui fut chantée et décriée des siècles durant. Celle qui enserrait son cœur chaque fois qu'il apercevait le magicien. L'illogisme à l'état pur. L'amour.


**_Hello ! Voici un nouveau OS SenGen (décidément 3 OS sur ce ship, je deviens folle haha). Il a également été écrit dans le cadre du Shiptober sur le thème "Festival". _**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Un an._

Voilà déjà un an environ que Gen avait rejoint le Royaume de la Science. Une année durant laquelle il avait vécu plus d'aventures qu'il n'aurait cru. Et, plus le temps passait, plus son choix de rester auprès de Senku lui semblait judicieux.

Comme pour fêter cette date si spéciale à ses yeux, un tapis enneigé avait recouvert l'entièreté du village. Quelques flocons descendaient encore du ciel, dansant et virevoltant sous son regard d'acier. Plus loin, il apercevait les lumières des lampions accrochés aux hameaux, petits points insignifiants dans l'immensité de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, les villageois organisaient également un festival. Gen ignorait sur le pourquoi du comment, et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Après tout, fallait-il une raison pour apprécier une fête ? Quelque part, il était heureux de voir que certaines traditions du Japon moderne avait perduré…

— Hé ! Gen ! l'interpella soudain une voix familière. Tu ne viens pas ? Le festival va bientôt commencer !

Le magicien plaqua son habituel sourire en coin sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas y aller maintenant, car quelque chose – ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ – lui manquait pour apprécier les festivités.

— J'arrive dans un instant, Chrome-chan, lança-t-il de sa voix chantante. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Senku-chan ?

— Senku ? Oh, il doit toujours être à l'observatoire.

Gen ne s'en étonna pas. À vrai dire, il aurait été beaucoup plus surpris de le trouver au festival qu'en train de travailler sur il-ne-savait-quoi ! D'un vague mouvement de tête, le magicien abandonna sa contemplation de ce paysage blanc et partit à la recherche du scientifique. Le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver lui mordait la peau et les os, à tel point que plusieurs vagues de frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Malgré la fourrure ornant ses vêtements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la douce chaleur des vêtements de l'ère moderne.

Après un léger détour par la forêt, Gen atteignit l'observatoire en haut duquel il décela sans peine la faible lueur d'une lanterne. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il grimpa à l'intérieur de cet abri qui tenait plus de la cabane en bois que d'un véritable bâtiment.

— Yo, Senku-chan ~

Le scientifique lui lança une œillade perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mentaliste ? « L'homme le plus frivole du monde » ne devrait-il pas être en train de s'amuser au festival ?

_Toujours fidèle à lui-même. _

— Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie ! Je me serais trompé ?

Ses iris rencontrèrent les yeux rougeoyants de Senku, assez rusé pour voir au travers de cette question d'apparence anodine. Gen lui demandait à sa façon s'il le dérangeait, et s'il aurait répondu « oui » à n'importe qui d'autre, la présence du magicien avait cependant quelque chose de rassurant… Senku soupira pour toute réponse et pesta intérieurement contre ses hormones d'adolescent qui le faisaient agir de façon illogique.

Il détestait tout ce qui était illogique.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Senku devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait lui aussi succombé au pire sentiment qui existe dans ce monde. L'émotion la plus cruelle et la plus douce de l'être humain. Celle qui avait créé des guerres et résolu des conflits. Celle qui fut chantée et décriée des siècles durant. Celle qui enserrait son cœur chaque fois qu'il apercevait le magicien.

L'illogisme à l'état pur.

_L'amour. _

Le scientifique s'ébroua mentalement et retourna à son observation de la voûte étoilée. Il ne devait pas s'écarter de son objectif. En trois mille sept cent ans, l'inclinaison de la Terre avait eu le temps de changer, et avec elle les coordonnées des astres. Connaître la nouvelle position de la plupart des étoiles leur serait forcément bénéfique à un moment ou un autre.

Soudain, la présence familière du magicien apparut à ses côtés. Le scientifique lui jeta un regard, et ne put qu'apprécier ce tableau. Le visage de Gen se découpait dans la nuit, illuminé par le reflet de la lune sur ce lit de neige les entourant. Les mains dans ses manches et les yeux rivés sur la fête au loin, Senku ne manqua pas ce léger sourire étirer les lèvres du mentaliste.

— Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser au festival là-bas, lâcha-t-il. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller, Senku-chan ?

Était-ce une invitation ? Tout s'avérait possible avec ce mentaliste. Une nouvelle fois, Senku se maudit et décida de rabattre son capuchon sur sa tête, à la fois pour masquer cet embarras peu habituel chez lui et pour se protéger du vent septentrional qui venait de s'engouffrer dans l'observatoire.

— Certain.

Bien trop concentré sur son télescope, Senku ne remarqua pas le sourire du magicien s'agrandir un peu plus. Gen se disait bien qu'un être aussi rationnel que le scientifique n'aurait pas remarqué la date d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence que le festival des villageois se donne en ce jour précis, mais Gen avait appris à se méfier des coïncidences.

— Tu sais, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

— Ah ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit Senku, toujours attaché à la lunette du télescope.

— Et il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux sous une branche de gui.

— Ah, d'acc- Attends, quoi ?

Les mains de Gen s'accrochèrent sur les bords de son capuchon et l'attirèrent brusquement à lui. La surprise étreignit son cœur et son corps à l'instant même où les lèvres fraîches du magicien se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le baiser resta chaste, doux et léger à l'image de ces flocons dansant et tournoyant au gré du vent, petites étincelles dans le firmament obscur. Senku ne sut combien de secondes, de minutes, s'écoulèrent ainsi, mais au moment où Gen se recula, il comprit qu'il avait envie de plus. Sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue, caressa ses mèches bicolores et passa sur sa nuque. Gen sourit et unit leurs lèvres une fois de plus en un contact bien plus assuré. Ses doigts effleurèrent à leur tour la peau du scientifique, lui prodiguant d'agréables frissons le long de son échine.

Illogique. Tout ceci était complètement et irrémédiablement illogique.

Et pourtant, Senku aurait pu se perdre dans ce baiser une éternité durant. Le temps semblait suspendu, figé, comme un voyeur involontaire observant une scène intime. Leurs langues se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, joyeuses et ardentes danseuses. À chaque contact rompu, elles se retrouvaient et s'enlaçaient telles des amantes séparées depuis trop longtemps. Et ce, encore et encore. Leurs respirations devenaient difficiles, irrégulières et pantelantes. Pourtant, ils continuaient, avides de cette chaleur grondant au creux de leur poitrine.

Enfin, ils finirent par se séparer, chacun à bout de souffle. Au loin, les lumières du festival les éclairaient, inconscientes de ce moment de passion entre un magicien et un scientifique.

Soudain, une clameur plus forte que les autres attira leur attention et rompit leur bulle. Intrigués, ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le feu de la place principal du village. Les flammes changeaient tour à tour de couleur, passant d'un vert d'eau à un bleu azur puis d'un jaune canari à un rouge écarlate. Senku ne douta pas d'un instant qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de Chrome.

Des doigts froids s'enroulèrent tout à coup autour de sa main. Sans que ses iris rougeoyants ne se détournent du spectacle, le scientifique resserra sa main autour de cette paume désormais bien connue. Du coin de l'œil, il observa un nouveau sourire chez le mentaliste.

— Tu sais, Senku-chan… Ce serait le moment parfait pour que je te dise « Je t'aime. », mais tu trouverais ça ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts se lièrent plus fermement à ceux du magicien tandis qu'un rire léger, et empli de ce sentiment illogique, franchit ses lèvres.

— Ouais. Super ridicule.


End file.
